Good Friend and a Glass of Wine
by Holz9364
Summary: Detective Kate Beckett & Rick Castle are in California for the premiere of 'Heatwave'. Beckett is staying with her old friend Agent Teresa Lisbon and when Castle invites HIS old friend Patrick Jane and his 'date' to the premiere sparks fly! Caskett&Jisbon
1. Monday

**Good Friend and a Glass of Wine**

_**A/N - I got the idea for this story in the ep when Castle & Beckett went to L.A! What if Castle went off to deal with movie stuff, and Beckett went to stay with a friend for a while? Not any spoilers for that ep though as this is totally AU =) I can see Beckett & Lisbon being friends, they are really similar, both grew up without Moms, I think they would connect so this fic came of my many musings about it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Castle!**_

* * *

><p>After a 6 hour flight sitting next to Richard Castle, Kate Beckett felt like skydiving off of the plane, In the 6 hours she had learned enough about General Hospital to never ever want to watch it, and had been forced to listen to Castles rantings about how unreliable aeroplanes are and the statistics of them dying. Beckett had realised that Castle was nervous so she had grabbed his hand and he had smiled his thanks at her, and their hands had remained that way for the entire flight duration.<p>

When the duo got off the plane at LAX and went through all the security measures it was time to split up. Beckett smiled, "Good luck with the movie." She said, as they both hailed separate cabs.

In a moment of weakness Castle hugged her, "Have fun with your friend." He said genuinely and with a wave they got into their respective cabs and told the driver their destination.

"L.A studios."

"Santa Monica Airport."

* * *

><p>Beckett had left Castle in the early hours of the morning and by the time she had taken the cab to Santa Monica Airport, boarded the plane to Sacramento, got through security and hailed another cab it was just coming up for 4pm. She knew her friend would still be at work so she instructed the cab driver to take her to the CBI headquarters.<p>

When Beckett walked in she remembered where to go, she had been here to visit her friend on more than one occasion, she rode the elevator to the Serious Crimes Unit floor and walked out, she glanced around the bullpen, not seeing Teresa, that was odd, she used to have a desk in the far corner, but there was now a couch in that space, with a man lying on it, Teresa did still work here right?…

A young woman with long red hair smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Agent Van Pelt, can I help you?" She asked politely.

Beckett smiled at her, "I was looking for Teresa Lisbon." She said.

"Oh she's in her office." Van Pelt said, wondering who this woman was.

Wow, she has her own office now? Beckett thought, and before she could ask where it was she found herself being cornered by the handsome blonde man from the couch, "In what way do you know the fine Teresa Lisbon?" He asked with a cheeky smile that reminded her of Castle.

Beckett cocked her head at the man, "She's my best friend, and you, must be the infamous Patrick Jane."

"She talks about me?" Jane asked, smirking.

Beckett smiled, "She talks about wanting to kill you, I believe she has a mental list with all the different ways she would do so if the situation ever arose."

The two other Agents in the room snickered at Becketts words whereas Jane just scoffed, "She's a liar, she's in love with me."

"Right." Beckett said simply, not believing him at all.

A door at the end of the bullpen opened and Lisbon walked into the bullpen, she stopped when she saw Beckett and grinned, "Kate! I didn't know you were in the area!" She exclaimed.

Beckett nodded as she walked over to her friend, the Agents watched their exchange curiously, "I'm here for a week, Castles new movie comes out on Friday so he's doing the last minute preparations before the premiere."

"Richard Castle?" One of the Agents asked, he was an Asian man with a stoic expression.

Beckett nodded, "You've heard of him?" She asked.

Cho simply held up a book entitled, 'Naked Heat' by Richard Castle, causing Beckett to grin, "You read his books?" Cho nodded, and that was the end of the conversation.

"Have you read Heatwave Tess?" Beckett asked, turning back to her friend.

Lisbon smirked, "Of course I have, the dedication to you was adorable." She added, "But the character of Nikki Heat is only loosely based on you and Castles relationship right?"

Beckett nodded, "Yeah, a lot of it is fiction." She replied.

"Like the sex scenes?" Lisbon asked, still smirking as Beckett blushed, "Yeah, that's his imagination for you."

Lisbon laughed, "Team meet my oldest friend Detective Kate Beckett. Kate this is Patrick Jane the pain in my ass who I told you about, Agents Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby."

Beckett smiled at them all as they were introduced, and Jane had questions as usual, "Detective?"

"At NYPD." Beckett answered.

"And you flew all the way over here to see Lisbon? That's nice." Jane said with a strange kind of smile, Beckett narrowed her eyes at him, "I know what you're doing you know."

"Oh, do you?" Jane asked challenging her, as he smiled at her from his spot on the couch.

Beckett accepted the challenge, "You're trying to get a read on me, and it's not going to work, I work with Richard Castle everyday."

"Trust me, he's much more annoying." Lisbon said, motioning at Jane who just smirked at her words, and mouthed, 'liar' at Lisbon.

Beckett was about to speak when her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and saw Castles face smiling up at her, "Talk of the Devil." She said with a chuckle as she answered the phone, "What's up Castle?"

Castle asked, "The friend who you are staying with, Teresa Lisbon? Does she know a Patrick Jane?"

Beckett frowned slightly, "Yeah…he's here right now, why?"

Castle got excited, "You are with him? Can I talk to him please?" He asked.

Beckett wondered about him sometimes, but she replied, "Sure." And walked over to Jane, handing him the phone, "Castle wants to talk to you." She said.

Jane grinned and said, "Patrick Jane here."

"Hey Patrick, we met a few years ago at the fundraiser for your DVD remember?" Castle asked.

"Ah yes, if I recall that was the very same fundraiser at which your wife threw a glass cabinet at you?" Jane said casually from his couch as everyone watching him curiously.

"Ex-wife." Castle corrected.

"Well, that isn't surprising."

Castle chuckled, "How would you like to come to my movie premiere on Friday night? You can bring a date."

Jane grinned, "I'd love to come to your movie premiere, I'll even bring your lovely Detectives best friend as my date." He said, winking at Lisbon who rolled her eyes.

Castle seemed happy, "That's great, I'll see you on Friday Jane."

Jane said he was looking forward to it and handed the phone back to Beckett, "Castle, is that all you wanted?"

"Ah, no actually. I know you were invited to the premiere anyway since the main character is based on you, but would you like to come as my date?" Castle asked somewhat shyly.

Beckett smiled, "I'd love too, see you on Friday Castle." And ended the call.

Jane was smiling at Lisbon, "My fair lady, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the premiere of 'Heatwave' on Friday?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "I'll go, but only to keep Kate company!" She said, using it as an excuse, she was delighted Jane had asked her.

Beckett chuckled, "When do you get off?" She asked, glancing at her watch.

Lisbon shrugged, "It's been a slow day of paperwork, I'm sure leaving early won't be a problem." She said, going into her office to gather up her things.

Beckett made her way over to Jane, and sat down next to him on the couch, "So does she know that you are madly in love with her?"

Jane feigned innocence, "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about Detective."

Beckett rolled her eyes, "I work with people who try and conceal a relationship every day, it's obvious you have feelings for her, I can see it in the way you look at her."

Jane smiled a little at Beckett, "You remind me very much of Lisbon, are you secretly her twin?" He narrowed his eyes at Beckett who laughed, "No, but I've known her since we were 6 years old, she's my best friend, and I know everything about her, I think she feels the same way about you."

That caught Jane off-guard but he covered it up quickly, "So you met in Kindergarten?" He asked, avoiding the subject of him and Lisbon having feelings for each other.

Beckett shook her head, "No we met in the 1st grade." She said, "I lived in Chicago up until I left school, I moved to New York and got a job at the NYPD, I've been there ever since."

Jane calculated it, "So you were there for her when her Mother died." He said, more to himself than to Beckett.

Becketts eyes darkened a little, "Yeah, in the 7th grade. It was a hard year, she got bullied after everything that happened, and when her Dad died in the 10th grade everyone kind of deserted her except the set group of us who had been friends from the beginning." Beckett informed him, she smiled softly at the memories, "That was when we went through our wild child phase." She admitted.

Jane looked interested and amused by this, "Lisbon went through a wild child phase?" He asked.

Beckett grinned, "Oh yeah." She said, "And she was a good girl so she turned real bad." Jane looked as if he couldn't quite believe this, as Beckett continued, "We saved up and bought matching bikes, Harley softails." She grinned at the look of astonishment on Janes face, "Teresa sold hers when she became a cop, she thought it was inappropriate, but I still have mine."

"Anything else about this wild child phase I should know?" Jane asked, almost cautiously.

Beckett grinned, "Have you seen her tattoo?" She asked.

Janes eyes widened, "She has a tattoo? Where?"

Beckett laughed, "Somewhere you'll never see unless you get her in bed." She said quietly so the team couldn't hear, causing Janes eye to widen even more.

"Oh and that was when we started up the band too." Beckett added, "I did the singing, Teresa played the electric guitar, we were a wannabe rock band." She chuckled as Jane smirked, "So that's the instrument she played in high school."

At that point Lisbon came out of her office and eyed the two of them together on the couch, "Kate, you haven't told Jane anything have you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh no, of course not." Beckett lied easily, but Jane grinned, "Detective Beckett was just telling me about your wild child phase." He said, causing Lisbon to blush furiously and glare at Beckett.

As the two friends made their way out of the bullpen Jane called, "I'd love to see photos of this Harley of yours!" to Lisbon who made a rude hand gesture at Jane as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

><p>Later that night after a couple of glasses of wine and a lot of Chinese takeout Beckett brought up the subject she really wanted to discuss with Lisbon, "So…this Patrick Jane." Was all she said, but her knowing look made Lisbon roll her eyes, "Is just a friend." She finished.<p>

Beckett scoffed, "Yeah right, you have feelings for him." She stated, it wasn't a question.

Lisbon snorted, "I do not have feelings for Patrick Jane." She lied, badly.

Beckett gave her a pointed look, and Lisbon caved, "Okay fine, I like him!" She admitted.

Beckett grinned, "He's attractive." She admitted, "And you always did like blondes…"

Lisbon blushed a little, "It's the stupid smile, gets me every time."

Becketts grin hadn't moved from her face, as she took a sip from her 3rd glass of wine, "I know the feeling." She said quietly and as if on cue her phone rang, Castles face smiling up at her from the picture.

Lisbon smirked, "Now whose the one hiding something." She remarked as Beckett answered her phone, "Hey Castle." She said, ignoring Lisbons smirking face.

"Hey Beckett, I just wanted to tell you that the movie has been finalised so I'll be in San Francisco for a few days if you need me for anything and I'll come pick you up on Friday at 9am." Castle informed her.

Beckett answered, "Oh that's great, I didn't know you knew anyone in San Francisco."

"Yeah, an old writer friend." Castle said, "Where will I pick you up?"

Beckett bit her lip for a second, "Why don't you pick me up at Teresa's? That way Teresa and Jane can carpool with us to the premiere."

"It's in L.A" Castle reminded her, "So we could drive to the airport together, I've already booked 4 plane tickets to LAX and from there you guys can go to the hotel and get ready, I've booked you all in."

"That's really sweet Castle, you didn't have to do all of that." Beckett said, unable to stop smiling.

"Oh its no problem Beckett." He said casually, "Anyway I need to go or I'll miss my flight."

"Have a good flight, I'll text you Teresa's address." Beckett said and bade him goodbye, when she hung up the phone Lisbon was looking at her suspiciously.

"Don't, say, a word." Beckett warned her, "Because Castle just offered to drive us all to the airport and paid for our flights to LAX and booked us into the hotel, he's paid for it all."

"Wow, that's really sweet of him." Lisbon admitted, "Although he only did it because he's in love with you."

Beckett rolled her eyes, that wasn't the first time that she had heard that one, "He isn't in love with me."

"Right, and you have feelings for him." Lisbon added, looking at her knowingly, "C'mon I told you mines, tell me yours."

Beckett groaned, "Fine, I care about him, I've broken up with two guys for him!"

"So what is it that's holding you back?" Lisbon asked, feeling rather like a shrink.

Beckett glared at her slightly and then her expression softened, "I'm not sure, I think it's mainly because he's my best friend and I don't want to jeopardize that, but theres also the fact that we work together." She sighed, glancing at Lisbon, "So what about you and Adonis?"

Lisbon laughed at the reference, Adonis, that suited him somehow, "Well it's not exactly easy." She admitted, "You know the story, he won't stop until he has his revenge, he'll kill Red John one day or he'll get killed trying to kill Red John, either way I lose him." She frowned, "And to be honest I don't think he has it in him to love again after what love has done to him."

Beckett placed her hand on Lisbons shoulder, "You don't know that Tess, and I think he does like you, I'm not sure how much or for how long yet but I think he definitely feels something more than friendship for you."

Lisbon smiled her thanks at her friend and they went back to their safe conversation of work and cases.

**End of day one.**


	2. Tuesday

The next day was Tuesday, Lisbons day off but she was on-call so she and Beckett got up early and hit the shops, buying their outfits for the premiere.

Beckett was much more adventurous than Lisbon, but when Beckett reminded her friend that this was her first 'date' with Jane, she managed to convince the woman to buy a beautiful dress. It wasn't too short, it stopped just above her knee's and was black, it was fitted and the neckline was what made it so pretty, it had a halter neck style neckline but with a gap in the middle in a sort of cross shape and an open back, it cost her an arm and a leg but thanks to Beckett she bought it anyway.

Beckett went with a much more adventurous number. Her dress was a little shorter than Lisbons and had long sleeves and a low v-shaped neckline, the dress was a dark blue/black-ish colour and was extremely glittery.

After each of them had bought a clutch and shoes to go with their dresses the two cops went to a café for a much needed lunch, they had just finished their lunch and were talking over coffee about how good Friday would be when Lisbons phone rang, she groaned internally when she realised it was work, "Lisbon." She answered.

"Agent Lisbon, you have a case." Hightower informed her, "I know I try not to call you on your day off, but this is big."

Immediately Lisbon was worried, "Is it Red John?" She asked, dreading the answer.

Thankfully she was wrong, "No, but there has been a triple homicide in San Francisco."

"Triple?" Lisbon asked, they were rare, "Do you have the details?"

"Jackson Fletcher, aged 37, Marianne Fletcher, aged 34 and Brie Fletcher, aged 17." Hightower said.

"Oh God." Lisbon muttered, "Ma'am I'm actually in San Francisco at the moment." Lisbon told her Boss, "I was through here shopping with a friend."

"The rest of your team will meet you at the crime scene in an hour if that's the case Agent." Hightower said simply.

"Ma'am would it be okay for Detective Beckett to tag along on this one? She's from NYPD, she's staying with me this week." Lisbon asked.

"I don't see why not, as long as she signs the paperwork as soon as you get back to the CBI." Hightower said.

"Okay, thanks Ma'am." She ended the call, "How do you want to help solve a triple homicide?" She asked Beckett who grinned, "Sounds like fun."

**End of day two.**


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday rolled around and they were nowhere with the case. They had interviewed everyone related to the family and from what they knew they had been a simple family whom everyone got on with, the parents were on the PTA. The only lead they did have was that both parents were lawyers and the daughter had been applying to Berkley University to study law, so they had a list of over 200 people who were annoyed with the lawyers and could have possibly killed them to look into.

Beckett, Lisbon, Jane and Cho were in San Francisco trying to find new leads whilst Van Pelt and Rigsby were back at the CBI trying to find records from courtrooms to narrow down the list of suspects.

They had decided to go to the girls school and ask her friends and teachers if they had any evidence that would solve the murder, but as they were about to get into the SUV to leave a voice called, "Kate."

Beckett spun around, smiling broadly when she saw Castle walking towards her, "Hey Castle." She greeted.

He smiled, "Hey, what are you doing in San Francisco?"

"Tagging along on a triple homicide with the CBI." She said with a smirk, his eyes widened and with a cheeky grin at Lisbon he asked, "Can I come too? Please?"

Lisbon bit her lip and then smiled, "Sure, we're at a loss for leads, you might be able to help out."

Castle practically squealed with excitement as he jumped into the SUV next to Kate, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Lisbon rolled her eyes at Jane and mouthed, "Twin?"

Jane smirked and leaned over from his spot in the passenger seat so he could whisper in Lisbons ear, "But you and I both know I'm much more handsome."

A blush rose up Lisbons cheeks and she playfully whacked him on the arm, talking to Castle, "Thank you so much for paying for the plane tickets and hotel."

Castle only smiled and said it was no problem, "I left it a little late to book the rooms so my room and Becketts room are on a different floor from the room I booked for you two."

"Room?" Lisbon asked as Beckett sniggered in the back of the SUV.

Castle looked momentarily confused, "You two are together aren't you?" He asked, "The last time we met and you said you were married…" Castle said with a frown.

Jane understood now, "I meant I still felt that I was married to my dead wife, which was why I didn't want you to set me up with one of those bimbo's at the fundraiser."

Castle understood now, "Oh I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

Jane only smiled, "Well Lisbon, I know what we'll be doing on Friday night." He said suggestively.

"Jane!" She growled in her warning tone.

Jane put an innocent smile on his face, "What? I was just going to say having a sleepover!"

Lisbon scoffed, "I'd rather sleep in the streets." She muttered.

Jane waited until she had looked away and smiled at her, with the small blush creeping up her cheeks she was adorable and he found that he really couldn't wait for Friday night.

**End of day three.**_  
><em>


	4. Thursday

By Thursday they had made progress, thanks to Castle and his out of the box thinking, he'd been faster than Jane. It had started out as a joke, that the family had been killed because they were a secret spy family, like 'The Incredibles' as Castle put it, but it had also made sense so Lisbon and Beckett had stayed up late the night before and done some digging.

When everyone arrived the next day an amusing similarity was noticed by Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho. Beckett and Lisbon arrived at the same time, and about 5 minutes later Castle and Jane walked into the bullpen together talking about something silly as usual.

Castle walked over to Beckett and handed her a cup of coffee, she thanked him and he took his own coffee over to the murder board they used for really tricky cases.

Jane walked past Lisbon with a 'Morning Lisbon!' and returned 5 minutes later with a steaming hot mug of coffee, she smiled and thanked him and he moved to his comfy spot on the couch, the two scenes made Van Pelt smile.

"Aha!" Castle exclaimed from his spot at the board, causing the others to hurry over to him, "They were spying on the Government, not for the Government." He realised.

Lisbon frowned, "Yeah, we thought that after the information we found out last night, but how did you know?"

"My powers of extreme amazing crime solving." He said casually.

Beckett snorted, "No, he looked it up last night."

"Technically _I _didn't look anything up." Castle argued, but Beckett only raised an eyebrow at her partner and turned to Lisbon, "He called Detectives Ryan and Esposito and got them to look it up."

"Bingo." Castle said, smiling, "So how did you find out that they were spying on the Government?"

Beckett replied, "They were born in Austria under different names, once we had dug all of that out it became clear, but this leaves us with a dead end because surely if the Government killed them they would cover it up, they wouldn't just leave the bodies lying in their home, would they?"

"No, they wouldn't." Jane replied, "Which is why the Government didn't kill them, not directly anyway." He smirked, "But I know who did."

Jane pointed at the board to a picture of a close friend of the families, he was an FBI Agent, Lisbon looked at him like he was insane, "You better have a hell of a lot of evidence before I go accusing one of our own of murder."

Jane scoffed, "One of your own? Come on Lisbon its no secret that the FBI and ordinary cops hate each other."

"Ordinary cops?" Beckett and Lisbon exclaimed at the same time.

Castle smiled at Beckett, "You're an extraordinary cop my dear."

Jane narrowed his eyes at Castle, "That's my line."

Castle looked away from Beckett, and jokingly said to Jane, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had copyrighted it."

Lisbon laughed under her a breath and said, "Back to the case, Jane, do you have evidence?"

Jane grinned, and Lisbon knew that grin, it was the 'I have a plan but you aren't gonna like it one bit' grin and it made her want to hit her head off a wall.

A few hours later the case had been closed, after Jane and Castle had collectively used their stupidity to trick the FBI Agent (which was no easy feat) into admitting he had killed the family when he found out they were betraying his country, the FBI were informed and they arrived in their cars with their blacked out windows and their matrix-like sunglasses and took the guy away, the paperwork got done and by 3pm everything was settled.

Lisbon walked into the bullpen to a scene that amused her very much, Jane was doing his 'I can read your mind trick' on Beckett who found it funny because she didn't think it was true, however Lisbon believed him after the last time he had claimed to read her mind…he had gotten it spot on.

Lisbon watched as Jane told her to think of a shape, and it was then she noticed Castle sitting on the chair by Janes desk, watching Beckett with a soft, loving look in his eyes and a smile on his face.

When Jane was finished and Beckett had fooled him into thinking his trick hadn't worked she noticed Lisbon and said they would head back and get an early night since they would be up early the next day.

Jane agreed and asked if he could leave early, Lisbon replied of course, but was he going home?

"I'm going to go to my apartment tonight." He informed Lisbon, reading her mind (as usual), "Richards staying in my spare room since he's picking you guys up at 9am tomorrow anyway.

It made sense and Lisbon was happy that Castle was bringing out this side of him, she and Beckett bade the boys and the team farewell and left for Lisbons apartment.

**End of day four.**


	5. Friday  The Premiere!

It was 8.45pm on Friday morning and Beckett and Lisbon were eating a hurried breakfast, they'd slept in and were now worrying that they'd be late and miss the flight. They had just finished eating when the bell rang, Beckett answered it, thinking it was the boys 10 minutes early, but instead she found it was a very confused postman, Beckett signed the parcel for Lisbon and chucked the box to the woman when she was back in the kitchen.

Lisbon grinned when she saw the parcel, she ripped it open and showed Beckett its contents, it was a dark black glittery shrug, she quickly packed it into her case saying she was so glad it had come in time and as soon as the case had been zipped up the bell rang again.

The girls grabbed their suitcases and when they got the door the boys took them and put them in the car, Beckett followed and Lisbon stayed behind to lock the door, when she caught up she climbed into the backseat with Jane, Beckett was in the front with Castle (of course!) and they set off for the airport.

3 hours later they boarded the plane, and a pattern arose, Jane sat with Lisbon, and Castle with Beckett at the seat next to theirs.

After an hour and a half of listening to Jane talk about Heatwave and his favourite scenes and how awesome this movie was going to be Lisbon had a headache and definitely didn't want to sit with him for the premiere. On the other hand Castle and Beckett had held hands the entire flight because she knew how nervous Castle got whilst flying and she'd calmed him down assuring that the premiere would run smoothly.

When they stepped off the plane at LAX they hailed a cab to the hotel, Castle gave them all the booking forms and said he'd come by and pick them up at 6.30pm that night, he had to deal with all the last minute stuff in the studio.

So the trio arrived at the hotel, signed in and went to check out their rooms. Beckett and Castle had a double room with an adjoining door as they always did when they had to stay in a hotel for a case. Whereas Lisbon and Jane had a large hotel room with a King sized bed, a hot tub in the bathroom and silk drapings on the walls and curtains, it was nice alright.

They made a joint agreement to act like grown ups and just share the bed, nothing had to happen, they could just be two friends sleeping in a bed together, with pyjamas on, nothing out of the ordinary about that, well in their case it was out of the ordinary…

Lisbon had gone to meet Beckett so they could spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing before they had to get ready for the premiere and Jane had decided to go for a swim in the hotel swimming pool.

"So, is tonight the night?" Beckett asked Lisbon as the two girls sat in the hotels beauticians getting their nails painted.

Lisbon just rolled her eyes, "Nothing is going to happen tonight." She assured Beckett who didn't look at all convinced, "Now you on the other hand are faced with the daunting prospect of walking into the premiere on the arm of Richard Castle on the _red carpet._" She smirked, thinking she had one up on her friend.

"That may be so." Beckett agreed, "And I'm pretty sure it will make page 6 of the New York Times, but you my dear friend are faced with the daunting prospect of walking the red carpet with none other than famous TV psychic Patrick Jane who has never had a date or gone to _any _red carpet events since the tragic death of his wife and child." She now seemed smug that she had won, "Imagine that you are a reporter, which story will make the front page?"

Lisbon scoffed, "You are being silly, it will never make the front page!" She said, hoping to God her words were true.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the premiere to find reporters and photographers everywhere. When Richard Castle stepped out of his car and helped Beckett out, linking his arm with hers and stepping onto the red carpet with her they went wild, there were flashes everywhere and reporters screamed questions.<p>

"Who is your date Mr. Castle?"

"Is she the famous KB in your dedication?"

"Are you dating?"

Castle only smirked at Beckett, "This is Detective Kate Beckett, she is the famous KB, she is my muse, and no we are not dating." He muttered into Becketts ear, "Yet." He smiled as she blushed a little and they moved on walking into the room first and getting seats at the very front, they saved two seats next to them for Jane and Lisbon.

When Jane and Lisbon stepped out of the stretch limo together and looked at the long, scary looking red carpet, they both sensed the other was scared, for Jane this was like living in the past, taking a step back into his life as a rich celebrity, and for Lisbon this was a world she had never experienced and had never had a desire to experience. They glanced at each other and when Jane took Lisbons hand she only smiled.

Together they began the long walk as the cameras flashed, no one recognised Jane until they got near the end of the red carpet.

"Patrick Jane!" A woman called, Jane turned to the reporter, "Is this your first red carpet event since the death of your wife and child?"

Lisbon squeezed his hand and with a smile he replied, "Yes it is."

The reporter asked, "And what is the occasion special enough to bring you back to the world of fame and fortune?" She asked with a grin.

Jane smiled too, but Lisbon could tell it was fake, "Richard Castle is a good friend of mine, and I wouldn't miss his premiere for anything." He said simply.

But the reporter had more questions, "And who is your date? Is she the infamous Agent you work with at the CBI?"

Lisbon wanted to glare at the ignorant woman, _she _was right here!

"Yes, this is Agent Teresa Lisbon." Jane answered.

"And are you dating?" She asked eagerly.

"No, we are very close friends." Jane said, leaving it at that, he walked away from the reporter and Lisbon gladly went with him, muttering about ignorant people which caused Jane to laugh. They walked into the room and took their seats next to Castle and Beckett. They talked for a little while and then the lights dimmed and the movie began to play.

Becketts first surprise was the beginning of the movie. It came up with white writing on a black screen saying 'Message from Richard Castle'

Castles smiling face appeared on the screen, "Hi everyone, first of all I'd like to thank you all for coming to watch the movie, I'm Richard Castle, the author of Heatwave and I wanted to quickly say that I think you should all know that the character of Nikki Heat was inspired by my amazing partner Detective Katherine Beckett." To Becketts surprise clips appeared on the screen of her sitting at her desk, laughing with the boys, joking and laughing with Castle, as the clips played Castle spoke, "Without my muse I would have gotten nowhere with Heatwave so I would like to take this chance to thank you Kate, and to tell you that I have loved you from the very beginning."

Beckett turned to Castle, tears in her eyes, he smiled softly at her and neither noticed as a spotlight shone on them because Beckett had thrown herself at Castle and was kissing him her thank you and her appreciation. When she broke away from the kiss she still had wet cheeks and watery eyes, "I love you too Castle." She said with a grin.

Next to them Lisbon was grinning widely at Jane, "Oh my Gosh Jane that was so sweet!" She whispered.

Castle put his arm around Beckett as the movie began and Jane whispered back to Lisbon, "I could find a sweeter way to tell you." He said suggestively.

"Are you saying you love me?" Lisbon asked, not paying any attention to the movie now.

Jane just winked, draped his arm around Lisbons shoulder and turned to watch the movie.

When the movie had finished they went to the after party Castle signed some books and Jane had begun to mingle with some old celebrity friends of his, leaving just Beckett and Lisbon at the table, they were talking about how sweet Castles announcement had been when there was the sound of someone speaking over a microphone.

"Hey there everyone." That was Janes voice…

When Beckett and Lisbon looked up they saw Jane standing on the stage, he smiled around at everyone, "I'm Patrick Jane, Richard Castle is a good friend of mine and he let me make a quick announcement."

Lisbon was staring at him horror, he wasn't gong to go there…no way.

"I would like to tell my lovely Boss, and best friend Teresa Lisbon that I have loved her since I first met her all those years ago, and that she fixed me when I was broken, and that she is amazing." He went there.

Jane jumped off the stage and walked over to Lisbon who stood and crossed her arms, "I can't believe you just did that." She growled at him.

"I think you embarrassed her." Beckett added when Jane looked confused.

Lisbon smiled slightly, "You're lucky that I feel the same or I'd have to shoot you."

Jane grinned and kissed her gently on the lips, "I'm glad." He whispered into her ear, both of them sitting down at the table, Beckett glanced around and saw Castle was still signing books, he was so dedicated to his fans, it made her smile.

"I knew you didn't have your gun, otherwise I wouldn't have risked it." Jane said with a smirk, but Lisbon just smirked back, "I may not have my gun, but I do have my handcuffs."

Jane grinned, "Well Teresa, I have plenty ideas of what we can do tonight when we get back to the hotel." He said, causing Lisbon to choke on her drink and Beckett to grin.

At that point Castle came back over and sat down, he kissed her lips lightly, "Having a good time?"

Beckett nodded, and replied, "I'm having an amazing time." And she genuinely meant it.

Lisbon felt the same, as did Jane, and of course Castle.

It seemed that this trip to L.A had been the best time any of them had, had in a long time as they all sat in harmony together.

Sometimes all you needed was a good friend and a glass of wine and your life could completely turn around.

**The End!**

_**A/N - I hope you enjoyed it! :D Oh and you probably noticed there is no Josh in this story cus I don't like the idea of Beckett being with someone other than Castle!**_

_**Thanks for Reading ! :D **_

_**xxx**_


End file.
